


You Shouldn't Feed a Cow That

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Psychoteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan’s been feeding Edgar some interesting food. Minecraftverse fic.</p><p>Written for Sky cause she wanted some psycho Ryan with Edgar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shouldn't Feed a Cow That

Ryan brushed his hands together, straightening from closing Edgar’s hole back up. The cow nudged the food tentatively around with his snout. He stared back up at Ryan before looking back down and eating his food. Ryan smiled when the cow began to eat with no fuss. The first few times he’d tried to feed him; the cow had refused blatantly, but after days of nothing else but what Ryan gave him the cow had finally relented. He brushed at some dust that had accumulated on his clothes before he left the house to see what he needed to do in Achievement City that day.

Geoff greeted him happily, asking what had taken so long.

“Oh, just had to feed Edgar.” Ryan smiled easily.

Geoff shook his head, laughing. “He still in the hole?”

“Hey, it’s for his own safety.”

“Whatever you saw.” Geoff shrugs and beckons Ryan to follow. “Come on, Gav’s found a good spot for us to build today. And we’ll need your Redstone expertise!” Geoff grins.

Ryan chuckles and follows. They walk in silence for a while and eventually come to an empty stretch of grass that ended in a village. Ryan hid a pleased smile. He’d never seen this village before; he’d never been this far south. He mentally marked the area to come back to later. Gavin jumped down from a nearby tree and grinned.

“Heya gents!” He called. “So I’ve got a great idea for what to put here!”

Ryan spent 3 days working on the redstone for the contraption Gavin had described. He was fine the first day. The second he was starting to get irritated. On the third, he could feel the anger bubbling up and he knew he’d have to do something about it. He shot a quick glace back to the village. If he hurried, he could get in and out before Gavin or Geoff noticed he wasn’t with them and none of the villagers would know what happened.

Ryan stands and clenches and unclenches his fists a few times before checking where Gavin and Geoff are. He sees them bickering over something by the wall their working on. Ryan smiles; they’ll be busy for a while bickering. That makes now his chance. He slips away heading towards the more secluded corner of the village. He carefully climbs the fence into one of the back areas of a house and quietly opens the door. He enters and sees the villagers inside occupied at the other end of the house, back to him. He grins and creeps up behind them clamping his hand roughly over their mouth.

They tried to scream and struggled in his grasp but he held tightly. “Ah ah. I don’t think so. Fight all you want but your cow food now.”

They stop for a moment, taking the threat in before resuming their struggles. Ryan chuckles and drags them off to the far corner, kneeling down with them. He moves his hand, covering their nose as well, blocking any way for them to breathe. The villager struggles more but it begins to slow after some time. Ryan coos in their ear to just relax, to let it happen, that everything will be just okay, that they’ll feel better if they just embrace their end. When the thrashing is finally over Ryan keeps his hand covering their mouth for another long moment before he finally removes it. He checks their pulse. Gone. He laughs before looking around quickly and cutting a few large chucks of meat from the villager before he buries the remains under the floor. He tucks the meat into his back and hurries back to the other men. Geoff rounds the corner just as Ryan’s getting back.

“Hey. Where’d you go?”

Ryan waves his hand. “I couldn’t think so I took a quick walk to try and figure it out. I think I got it though. I should be done here in a bit.”

Geoff grins. “That’s awesome. I’ll let you get back to it then.”

Ryan relaxes a little when Geoff leaves, glad that he didn’t press. It would’ve been hard to explain. Granted yes, they were trapped in the game, but the villagers were people here and it would most likely be frowned upon. Or worse. He turned and quickly finished the work on the redstone. When done he grins triumphantly down at it and goes off to find Geoff, telling him the good news.

“That’s great! You can head on back to Achievement City if you want. Me and Gav are just gonna finish up the outside. Tell the guys we’ll be back in another day or so.”

Ryan nods and sets off. When he arrives he takes his time going house to house, telling the others what Geoff had said. Once he’s made his rounds he heads back to his own house.

“Edgar, I’m home.” He calls sweetly.

He hears a quiet moo in response. He walks over and moves the cover off the hole and pulls out the meat.

“I brought you some fresh meat buddy. From a new place too. Haven’t seen them before. Hope you like it.” He grins tossing the food down to the cow.

Edgar stares at the food for a long moment before he looks at Ryan with sad eyes. Ryan stares back, expression blank. Edgar looks down then slowly starts eating.


End file.
